ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Neronga
is an ancient invisible/transparent Kaiju beast that first appeared sleeping beneath a well near Kazumi, only to awaken and go on a feeding rampage but was stopped by Ultraman. A second one appeared on Planet Boris. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 45 m * Weight: 40,000 t * Origin: Said to be Miyama (Ultraman), Underground of Planet Boris (Ultra Galaxy) History Ultraman Awoken by man and bellowing in hunger, Neronga emerged form underground, and headed for a nearby power plant to drain the energy. Soon the Science Patrol is called in to locate the monster. On arrival, Neronga was invisible and attacking a Transition Station, attacking a and the Science Patrol began to open fire with their lasers, only angering the beast, who struck back with a beam of electricity. The crew survived, but Nergona escaped, looking for more energy. Predicting Neronga would attack at another power plant, the Science Patrol forced the monster to become visible with their weaponry. Enraged, Neronga fought back by hurling a huge ship, destroying the entire plant and resumed attacking the Science Patrol with his electric bolts. One of the Science Patrol members managed to blow out one of Neronga's eyes but this only angered the monster even more. Hayata transformed into Ultraman and manhandles the beast, beating him like crazy, but Neronga still fought back. Before long, Ultraman tossed the monster into the air, and finished it with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Neronga's roar is a reused Baragon roar *Neronga was one of the monsters created from a modified Baragon costume, along with Pagos, Magular, and Gabora. Coincidentally, Neronga is portrayed by suit actor Hauro Nakajima. *Although not physically seen, Neronga is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the series Dinosaur Great War Izenborg, Neronga is explained to be one of the many foot soldiers of Ururu. In actuallity, stock footage of Neronga's invisible attack on a power plant was used. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neronga reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Neronga was first seen battling against a Gudon. At first it seemed Gudon had the upper hand, but when Neronga used his invisibility technique he outsmarted and distracted Gudon long enough to kill him with his electricity bolts. After the match, Neronga proceeded to feed on the electricity of a nearby radio station. The next day, Neronga was wandering the area looking for more electricity, ultimately setting his sights on the ZAP SPACY where the monster attacked them looking for more electricity. Rei summoned Gomora to do battle against the monster and it seemed Gomora had the upper hand, but Neronga used his invisibility technique against to try and distract Gomora to kill him. Listening closely to Neronga's movements, Rei guided Gomora into attacking the invisible Neronga and successfully destroyed the monster as a result. Sometime later when the monster Bullton appeared before ZAP SPACY, Neronga was revived alongside Red King and Telesdon. Neronga was the first to charge into battle against Gomora and Litra. While Telesdon fought Litra, he accidentally killed Neronga with his flame breath. Trivia *Neronga was created from a reused Geronga suit. *During the opening credits to the series, Neronga is seen battling Telesdon, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. Powers and Weapons *Electric Bolts: Neronga can fire powerful, electrical, missile-strength bolts of electricity in rapid succession from the tips of his horn and his nasel horn. These bolts are strong enough to kill weaker monsters in a few blasts, but if Neronga runs low on energy, it is very weak and not very powerful, unable to kill even a man. *Invisibility/Tranperancy: When needed, as long as he has energy, Neronga can turn invisible after feeding on a certain amount of electricity and he can also become completely transperent at will to the naked eye. *Electricity Absorption: Instead of feeding on food for a diet, Neronga feeds on raw electricity in order to empower himself, making him immune to electrical attacks. Weakness If struck by an attack by an enemy or low on energy when about to be invisible, Neronga will be left weakened and become powerless/visible. Gallery Ultramanneronga.jpg Neronga gallery.jpg|Neronga's wounded eye Neronga A.jpg|Neronga vs Ultraman Neronga vs hayata.jpg|Neronga vs Ultraman Neronga electricity.jpg|Neronga absorbing electricity Neronga in UTD.jpg|Neronga as he appears in Ultra Toukon Densetsu Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Dinosaur Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Kaiju